Raven: 10 songs
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: I-Pod challenge number two! theese are mostly short BB rae drabbles,read and review!


**Instructions**  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Ok so, I've done Jinx already.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of these songs.

**Fly on the wall-Miley Cyrus**

Beast Boy was always hanging around in her room.

Always trying to figure out her secrets.

What she talks about when she does talk,

What she thinks.

What she likes.

What she doesn't.

And I irritated her.

Many times she had walked around the tower with that annoying green mosquito buzzing in her ear. Like she couldn't tell he was following her already.

I mean, she was a freaking empathy for crying out loud.

You got to give some credit though.

For caring.

**Trainwreck-Demi Lovato**

One of the few times she had talked to Beast Boy, she realized something.

He might act like a little kid, but he was more mature then he let on.

There relationship was complicated. Raven grabbed his hand, he snatched it away.

He asked her to dance, she said no way. But they always wanted more from each other.

They were so different, but hey, like he said, opposites attract.

Nobody thought they would make it, but the had. They were both crazy in there own way, and it worked.

He healed her heart.

She healed his.

They were in love.

**Tim McGraw-Taylor Swift**

"What do you like about me?"

"Your eyes."

"What do you think of me?"

"I think you're amazing."

"What do you love about me?"

"Everything."

"When you think happy, what do you see?"

"You in that black dress."

"When you hear our song, what do you think?"

"I think of that night we first kissed."

"When you think of tonight, what do you say?"

"I say, this was the most perfect night of my life."

"Why?"

"I'm with you."

"If you had to leave, what would you do?"

"I would take you with."

"What if you couldn't?"

"I'd find a way."

"What if-."

"Rae? Shut up."

And with that they kissed.

**Who Knows-Avril Lavigne**

"Do I know you?"

"Maybe."

Rachel Roth looked at the stranger. He had brown hair, and a tall body. He looked so familiar, but could it be-?

"Beast Boy?"

"I'm sorry miss; I think you have the wrong guy."

"I know you. And I don't know that many people."

"I'm sorry miss; I haven't met you before tonight."

"Beast Boy?" 

"It's Gar."

"Ok. Fine. Gar?"

"Yes?"

"You're a horrible liar."

And with that Rachel Roth jumped on the man and gave him a kiss.

"Raven?"

**Nobody's Fool-Avril Lavigne**

"Why do you have to be so creepy?"

"I'm not creepy I'm just different."

Believe it or not, I'm a person. I have feelings. If only I could show my emotions. I am creepy and weird.

But so many people had tried to turn me into someone else, just look at her father, the monks. The people all around her. Herself.

She wasn't a portal.

She wasn't a Savior.

She wasn't normal.

She wasn't a hero.

She was simply Raven, creepy and different.

Falling on the floor like a hurt puppy, she collapsed at her knees.

And for the first time in her life, she cried.

And,

Not,

A,

Single,

Thing,

Broke.

**Cold As You-Taylor Swift*this is told from BB's perspective**

"You're so cold Raven, lighten up a little." Beast Boy yelled.

"Well sorry I'm not good enough for you!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Maybe you should have!"

With that Raven walked out of her room, the rush of feeling something flowing through her.

Anger.

Beast Boy walked to her room, sliding against the door.

Since he started dating Raven, he swore he had gotten farther then he ever was from her.

She had put up walls, all a boring grey. Walls between him and her.

He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how.

All the other girls had been perky blondes, they loved him.

Raven said she loved him,

But he found himself wondering if she actually did.

But he knew one thing,

He loved her.

He would die for her.

But he wouldn't watch her kill herself.

**Perfectly good heart-Taylor Swift* this is after Malchior**

He broke her heart.

Smashed it into tiny, little pieces.

She was new to this, to loving someone. She couldn't tell lies from the truth. There was no way she could have figured out he was just using her, he needed something, and she had it.

He had made the first scar.

After him, she swore she would never love anyone else.

It's funny because after him, she finally saw the man that she would end up loving, forever and ever.

Beast Boy had been there; ready to heal her after she had been broken.

It was just a hug, but in that hug, she realized something.

She loved him.

And with her scarred heart, she did just that.

**These four walls-Miley Cyrus**

There she was, contained by four walls. Keeping her personality locked in.

Eventually, the room inside the walls turned to dust, her heart.

She would always be surrounded by those walls.

Boring, cold, unfeeling.

Those walls had contained her heart, and when they fell, she fell too.

Tumbling down in the darkness, the walls falling after her, with her heart in tow.

That's what they protected, the walls, they protected the thing most precious to her.

Her heart.

It had been locked up for so long, those weak walls surrounding it. Blocking out any feelings that dared to try and touch it.

I promise you-Selena Gomez

She had promised him something.

Why?

Because she loved him.

When he walked into the room, she felt that shiver down her spine.

She loved him. And she always would.

No matter what.

Everyone said they were too young. To young to know. To young to be in love.

But only if they knew what he could do.

He could make the emotionless girl feel.

He made the unlovable girl be loved.

What had she promised him?

That she would always love him.

No.

Matter.

What.

Tied Together With A Smile-Taylor Swift

He had always told her she was beautiful.

She disagreed.

He said the only one who didn't see her beauty, was her herself.

She said no one thought she was pretty.

He disagreed.

He said that's a lie because I think you're pretty.

She said none knew her.

He said he knew that she cried herself to sleep. He knew that she was in to deep.

He knew she thought she wasn't good.

But he knew she was great.

She said 'you deserve a girl who can smile'.

He said 'you can smile'

She said 'no, I can't'

He said 'can't or won't?'

She said 'you deserve a girl who is beautiful'

He said 'so you're finally admitting I deserve you?'

Ok so that was my Raven one, the boy in all of this is Beast Boy, Duh.

Review!

Black Rose


End file.
